Box Of The Past
by ilse23
Summary: The team gets a new intern who has a secretive past of her own. Will the rest of the team find out who she really is?
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning. Good that you are all here," Hetty said as she walked in the bullpen. "I'd like you to meet Marisa Mathews, she's our new intern. I expect you all to make her feel home and to show her the ropes," Hetty said and went back to her office.

"Welcome to NCIS, I'm Callen," Callen said as he shook her hand. "This is Special Agent Kensi Blye and Special Agent Sam Hanna. And this is our LAPD liaison Detective Marty Deeks."

"Hi, nice to meet all of you. I'm looking forward to be working with you all," Marisa said after she shook the agent's hands.

Then Eric whistled. "New case guys."

"That is our tech operator, Eric Beale," Kensi said as they walked up the stairs.

"What have you got Eric?" Callen said.

Eric explained the case to them.

"Mr. Callen, take Ms. Mathews with you to the crime scene," Hetty said before they left.

"Alright, let's go Marisa," Callen said and Marisa went with them to the crime scene.

15 minutes later they arrived at the crime scene.

"Whoa, it's looks like a bomb went off in here," Marisa said as she saw the crime scene.

"You okay?" Callen asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

The walls were covered with blood and there was glass all over the floor and the furniture was out of place and broken down in pieces which were scattered across the floor.

"What's your first assessment Marisa?" Callen asked.

"Looks like there was a struggle in here, someone or something was thrown through the front window. By the look of the blood spatter I'd say he got hit in the artery in his neck and when he was down on the ground he got hit multiple times losing more blood, but there's something odd about this blood pool, there's a void in the blood pool. Like someone or something was in it while he bled out."

She looked at Callen and Sam. They looked at her with a shocked look on their faces.

"I took a course in crime scene analysis," Marisa said as she saw their faces.

"Impressive. What do you think made the void?" Callen said.

"It's too big to be a footprint or a knee or something. My guess is that it's some sort of briefcase or box and I think whatever it was, his killer now has it."

"He was a navy engineer. Could be that his technology is now in the hands of terrorists," Sam said.

"This is officially a case for NCIS now. I'll go tell LAPD were taking over," Callen said.

After that they returned back to OPS to see if Eric had any more information.

"Have you got anything Eric?" Callen asked.

"I looked for cameras in the area and I found this one," Eric said as he put the footage on the screen.

The footage was from a camera across the street. They saw a struggle happening in the house and a mystery man leaving about 5 minutes afterwards with a briefcase in his hands.

"I've got facial recognition looking for the guy and kaleidoscope is looking for his car. Let you know if we got a hit," Eric said.

"Good work Eric," Callen said and the agents went downstairs.

Kensi and Deeks were in the bullpen. The other agents joined them.

"So Marisa, what made you become a federal agent?" Kensi asked.

"Ever since I was a little girl I've been interested in this sort of work. I was always watching crime shows and such and I've been studying martial arts since the age of 8. So when I went to college I started looking into the studies I could do to become a cop or an agent of some sort and I came out with federal agent academy and for my 2nd internship I applied for NCIS and they send me here," Marisa said.

"Why NCIS?" Callen asked.

"I always felt close to the navy. My grandfather used to serve with the marines."

"Where did you do your first internship?" Sam asked.

"DEA."

Eric came running down the stairs.

"Guys, I found our mystery man. His name is Alex Gutarov. He's a Russian national. He landed on LAX yesterday. His car was spotted near a warehouse in west LA, address is on your phones," Eric said.

"Good work Eric. Let's go," Callen said.

They team left for the warehouse. When they arrived the car was still there. They stayed inside the car on stakeout. Callen, Sam and Marisa at the east side of the building and Kensi and Deeks on the west side of the building. They watched the building for a couple of hours. Finally they saw some movement.

"Kensi, some guys are coming out. We're gonna follow them. You and Deeks stay on lookout here. Don't know if there are more inside," Callen said through the com.

"Will do," Kensi replied.

Sam, Callen and Marisa followed Gutarov and 2 other guys to another warehouse. They stayed at a safe distance. They saw them unloading some stuff from the van. It looked like technical stuff.

"Looks like they have the designs Captain Logan was working on," Marisa said.

"When can't let them build that thing," Callen said. "We've gotta move in now. Marisa, stay behind me and Sam and follow my lead, okay." Marisa nodded.

Callen, Sam and Marisa got out of the car and moved closer to the building. They discussed how they would proceed. They moved in, guns drawn. Sam kicked in the door and in moved in followed by Callen and Marisa. 2 guys turned around to them and drew their weapon. Callen and Sam shot them before they could pull the trigger. Gutarov made a run for it. Marisa went after him.

"Marisa! No! Wait!" Callen said and he ran after her.

"Eric, got a license plate for you: 5 – Charlie – Stanley – Baker – 8 – 7 – 3," Marisa said through the com.

"Already checking," Eric replied.

"Damn, Gutarov got away. Eric's running the plate," Marisa said as she walked back to Sam and Callen.

"I told you to stay behind me," Callen said.

"I was just following my instincts when I saw him running."

"This is only your first day. You shouldn't be chasing bad guys on your own like that. We can't protect you when you go off on your own like that."

"Fine."

"These guys are dead," Sam said. "Eric, send a team this way to collect the stuff Gutarov brought it. He was gonna use it to make Captain Logan's design."

"Will do."

15 minutes later the team arrived at the scene. Callen, Sam and Marisa went back to OPS. Marisa sat at her desk, she wasn't happy with the fact she let Gutarov get away.

"Don't beat yourself up, Marisa," Kensi said.

"I'm just upset that I let Gutarov get away," Marisa said.

"These things happen. It happens to us sometimes too. But we usually get them in the end."

As Kensi had said that, Eric came down the stairs.

"I found Gutarov. Send the address to your phones," Eric said.

"Good work Eric," Callen said.

The team went to the armory to gear up and they left. They arrived at the address. It was an old abandoned building. They went inside. Kensi and Deeks took one side on the building and Callen, Sam and Marisa the other side. Callen, Sam and Marisa each took an entrance way to the room. Nobody was in the room, but someone had appeared behind Marisa. He grabbed Marisa from behind and held a gun to her head. She dropped her gun. Callen and Sam turned around and saw Gutarov holding Marisa.

"Drop your guns or I will shoot her," Gutarov said.

Callen and Sam kept their guns pointed at Gutarov.

"Let her go Gutarov!" Callen demanded.

Gutarov started moving towards the exit. He dragged Marisa with him. Callen and Sam couldn't get a shot off. Deeks and Kensi were on the other side of the building, so they were too far away to help. Gutarov dragged Marisa into his car and shot at Callen and Sam before getting in his car and taking off with his gun pointed at Marisa.

"Don't try anything stupid," Gutarov said.

Gutarov sat in the back of the car with Marisa, another person was driving the car.

"Eric, track down a license plate, 5 – Charlie – Stanley – Baker – 8 – 7 – 3. Gutarov got away with Marisa," Callen said on the phone.

"Already checking," Eric said.

"Damn it."

"What's going on Mr. Beale?" Hetty said as the entered the OPS center.

"Gutarov got away and he took Marisa with him."

"Find her, Mr. Beale."

"Already on it."

The team returned to the office.

"Mr. Callen, a moment please," Hetty said as the agents walked in the office. Callen walked to Hetty's office. "What happened out there Mr. Callen?"

"Don't know. We were checking the building and all of a sudden Gutarov comes out of nowhere and grabs Marisa. We didn't have a clear shot at him."

"Find her, Mr. Callen. She's just an intern and it's just her first day here. She's not ready to be in situations like this."

Callen nodded and left the office to see if Eric got any news for them.

Gutarov took Marisa to a house in Culver City and chained her up to a chair.

"What do you want from me? If you want to kill just get it over with already," Marisa said.

"I don't wanna kill you. I'm keeping you here so the others come to rescue you so I can kill you all," Gutarov said.

"What makes you think you can kill us all?"

"Cus they will do anything to get you back and that makes them vulnerable."

"You wished."

"Well we see about that."

Gutarov turned his back and went to talk to his buddy. Marisa grabbed a bobby pin from under her watch and started picking the lock on her cuffs.

A few minutes later Eric had found where Gutarov had taken Marisa and the team gathered their guns and vests and went to get Marisa back.

Marisa had managed the open the lock of her handcuffs. She didn't have her gun with her any more so she couldn't use that to blast her way out. She waited for the right moment to strike. Gutarov came back to talk to her.

"Looks like your fellow agents aren't coming to rescue you," Gutarov said.

"Who said I need them to?" Marisa said and she got up from the chair and punched Gutarov down. His buddy came in to help him. He grabbed Marisa from behind but Marisa gave him an elbow in the face and in his stomach and grabbed his gun in the process.

She pointed her gun at the two who were down on the floor.

"Get against the wall," Marisa said.

They moved against the wall and at that moment the other agents came storming in the building. They saw Marisa standing there with a gun in her hand and the two guys on the floor. Marisa looked at them.

"Glad you guys decided to join the party," Marisa said with a little smile on her face.

Sam chuckled as he heard Marisa say that. Marisa reminded him a bit of how Callen was when they first started working together. She was probably just as stubborn as he was, plus she was young, inexperienced and eager to prove herself.

"Don't get cocky after just one day. You okay?" Callen asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

They took Gutarov and his buddy into custody and returned to the office.

"Are you okay Ms. Mathews?" Hetty asked.

"I'm fine, they didn't hurt me," Marisa said.

"She didn't even need us, she had managed to get out on her own," Callen said.

"Well done Ms. Mathews. Now I suggest you all go home and get some rest," Hetty said and she walked away.

"Anyone wanna go grab a burger and a beer?" Marisa said. "I'm buying."

"I'm in," Kensi and Deeks said.

"How about you guys?"

"Sorry can't, got plans," Sam said.

"What about you Callen?"

"Sure sounds good," Callen said and they grabbed their stuff and they went to the diner were they enjoyed a nice evening.

"So how did you manage to get them on the floor pointing his gun at them?" Callen said.

"I had a bobby pin under my watch and I used that to pick the lock and then I just waited for the right time to strike," Marisa said.

"Smart girl. Impressive on your first day. Weren't you scared?" Kensi said.

"Nah not that much. We did these kind of things at the academy too, expect then it were my class mates who were the bad guys."

"I think you're gonna fit in perfectly with us."

"Thanks, I hope so. You all seem very friendly."

The rest of the team already had gone home, only Kensi and Marisa were still at the dinner.

"So how did you enjoy your first day?" Kensi said.

"It was exiting. I don't think I'll ever have a dull or quiet moment here," Marisa said.

"Yeah, usually not no. May I ask you something? It's a bit personal though."

"Sure."

"Mathews is an American name but you look a bit Hispanic to me."

"Well Mathews isn't my real last name. I'm adopted. My mother was Mexican-American."

"Ah okay. Do you know who your real mother is?"

"Yes, I know her name but I never met her. I tried to look for her but she died shortly after I was born."

"Ow I'm sorry. What about your father?"

"I don't know who my father is."

"Oh, have you ever tried to find him?"

"Yeah I did but I can't find who he is. But it's okay I have two very wonderful adoptive parents who I love like if they were my real parents. Besides I don't know any better. They adopted me when I was just 6 months old."

Marisa continued to work with the NCIS team. It was already 2 months ago since Marisa joined NCIS. She was really a part of the family at NCIS. The other agents were amazed by the skills she had. She really was a useful asset to the team, even though she was just an intern.

She had asked Callen to help her with her gun practice. She did had a lot of practice at the academy and she also got her gun license their already. But being out in the field was just slightly different.

"Try to shift your weight more to your front foot, your balance isn't right," Callen said and he stood behind her and guided her in the right position. "Now focus on the target and aim for the center mass."

Marisa followed Callen's instructions and emptied her magazine on the target.

"Very nice," Callen said. "You're getting better."

"Well, I have a good teacher. Thank you for helping me."

"Anytime. You really proved yourself. You're very good for an intern."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. I was pretty good at the academy but being out in the field is just a tad different."

"Yeah it is. Real bad guys here. But I'm sure if you keep up like this you'll get an excellent review for this internship."

….

Whenever Marisa had time off she would search for more information on her mother and maybe she could find her father. That Friday night see joined her parents for a nice dinner.

"So, how's your internship going?" Marisa's mother Laura asked.

"It's nice. Everybody is really friendly. I like it there," Marisa said.

"That's really good. I'm glad that you came tonight, cus there is something we've been meaning to give you," Laura said and she went to grab a box and gave it to Marisa. "This was giving to us by the orphanage when we adopted you. Your mother gave it to them and she said to give it to your new parents. We don't know what's in it, just that your mother wanted us to give it to you when you were 21."

"Thank you. Would it be okay if I opened it later when I'm at home?"

"Sure, open it when you're ready."

Later that evening Marisa was sitting in her dorm room staring at the box that was on her desk. She wondered if she should open it. She did want to know what her mom had put in it but what if she wasn't going to like the information that was in it.

With some hesitation she grabbed the box and put it in front of her on the bed. Carefully she opened the lock and opened the box. The first thing she saw were some pictures of her mom. She looked absolutely beautiful. There was a letter on top. On the envelop it said "Marisa, my beautiful daughter. Read this first."

Marisa grabbed the envelope and opened it and read the letter:

_Marisa,_

_When you're reading this I probably will not be around anymore. I really wanted to keep you, but I had no other choice but to give you up. It would not have been safe for you if I kept you. I really hope that you found a wonderful family who loves you. _

_You must have a lot of question about where you come from and who your real parents are. I saved some things for you and put it in this box. Hope that this gives you enough answers. I'm really sorry I wasn't there to see you grow up. You must be a beautiful grown up woman by now. I hope you are well and that you have family and friends who love you. _

_I wish I could tell you more than what's in this box. Maybe with this information you can find out more if you want to._

_Be safe my wonderful daughter. I will always love you._

_Love,_

_Mom._

Tears had appeared in Marisa's eyes when she read this. She grabbed some stuff out of the box and looked at it. The first things were about her mother. She used to be an FBI agent. Then Marisa picked up an envelope. She hesitated a little bit before opening the envelope. She pulled out the papers that were in there. She read what was on the papers and there was a picture attached to it. Marisa could not believe her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Marisa looked at the pictures again. She could not believe what she just saw. She looked at the other things that were in the box and she put it safely away underneath her bed and she went to sleep.

That Monday Marisa went back to work. Trying to shake off the thought of everything she had learned over the weekend and concentrate on her job. In the morning she and Kensi were training together in the gym. Callen and Sam were training next to them.

Marisa had managed to beat Kensi 6 to 4.

"Impressive. You really have some nice skills," Kensi said.

"Thanks. I've been studying martial arts ever since I was a young girl so," Marisa said.

"What did you do?"

"Uhm, taekwondo, jujitsu, karate, Muay Thia, wushu, judo, little bit of kickboxing as well."

"Wow that's really an impressive list."

"Not really what you expect from a young girl growing up," Callen said.

"Well, I've never been a typical young girl when I was growing up."

"Well you certainly have your fighting skills down. Might come in handy in this line of work," Kensi said.

"Yeah I enjoy training, keeping my skills up. Speaking of which, anyone else up for another round?"

"After you just told us what kind of martial arts you studied? No thanks," Callen said.

"You're scared I'm gonna beat ya?"

"Ohhhh," Kensi said.

"No, I'm not scared. Alright Marisa, let's see what you got," Callen said and Marisa and Callen started another round of training.

It was a close round. They were a good match for each other. In the end it was a tie, 5-5.

"You're good," Callen said.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself," Marisa said.

"Morning, what are you guys doing in here?" Deeks said as he walked in.

"Just some training," Marisa said.

"Marisa just bested Kensi 6 to 4 and tied G 5 to 5," Sam said.

"Really? Impressive," Deeks said.

"You got something for us Deeks?" Callen asked.

"Yeah Hetty wants everyone up in OPS. Shooting at the naval recruitment center."

They freshened up and went upstairs.

Eric and Nell explained the case to them. They went to the recruitment center to check it out. The shooter was gone already. Marisa and Kensi went to the hospital to talk to the men to see if they remembered anything from the shooting.

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Kensi Blye and this is Marisa Mathews, we're with NCIS. We were hoping to ask you some questions about this mornings' shooting if you're up for it," Kensi said.

"Yeah, that's fine. Although I'm not sure if I can be of much help. I don't remember much," the man said.

"It's okay. Anything you can remember will be useful."

"I was just working behind me desk and all of a sudden this guy came in and started shooting. I ducked under my desk, but I was already hit in my shoulder. There was a lot of chaos. I saw some other people getting shot too. I don't know what he looked like. I didn't get a good look at him. But I do remember that he left with someone."

"He took somebody hostage? Do you know who it was? Marisa said.

"No, I just saw he dragged someone out with him."

"Alright, thank you for your help," Kensi said and she and Marisa turned around to walk out to room.

"The others who got shot, did they make it?"

Kensi paused for a second to answer him. "2 of them are dead, the other two are critical in the ICU at the moment. I'm sorry. We'll do everything we can to find out who did this."

Kensi and Marisa went back to the office and informed Eric and Nell that the shooter took somebody hostage and Eric and Nell went to work to see if they could find any camera footage in the area. Kensi called Callen to let him know what was up and Callen asked the Captain at the naval recruitment center if everybody was accounted for. They came up with a name, Robert Davidson.

On the way back to the office Callen called Eric to ask him to find out everything he could about Davidson.

About half an hour later Eric and Nell came downstairs.

"We've got something," Eric said as they walked into the bullpen.

The others all watched as Eric put the video footage on the screen. They saw Davidson being pulled into the van and driving off.

"Kaleidoscope is already looking for the van, no hits yet but it did get facial reg on the guy who took Davidson," Eric said as he put a picture up on the screen. "Peter Michaels, he's American."

"Any connection to Davidson?" Callen asked.

"His brother, Kevin, was recruited into the navy about 6 months ago. He was sent on a mission about a month ago and he was killed in action," Nell said.

"Let me guess," Deeks said. "Davidson is the one who recruited him."

"That would be correct."

"So he's looking for payback for his brother's death," Marisa said.

"Do you know where he is?" Callen asked.

"No nothing yet, still looking. His parents live in Marina Del Rey. Address is on your phones," Eric said.

"Deeks, Kensi, you go talk to the parents. See if they know anything."

Deeks and Kensi left the office and 20 minutes later they were at the parents' house and they went to talk to them. They were still dealing with the grief of their son. They knew Peter was upset about losing his brother and that he blamed the people who recruited him, but they had never suspected that he would do something like this and they had no idea where he was.

Kensi and Deeks returned to the office and the team went back to finding another lead. A couple hours later Kaleidoscope got a hit on the van. Callen, Sam and Marisa went to check it out.

"Stay in the car Marisa, Sam and I will check it out," Callen said as they pulled up to a bar.

"Got it," Marisa said.

Marisa waited patiently in the car.

"Marisa, meet us around back with the car, Michaels is running," Callen said about 5 minutes later.

Marisa was shocked that they asked her to drive. She got behind the wheel of Callen's Mercedes and drove around back where she picked up Callen and Sam. They both got in the car and Callen decided to let Marisa drive, that was faster than them changing seats.

Marisa drove off and chased the car that Michaels was driving. She was going fast through the traffic avoiding the other cars perfectly. Michaels took a left turn on the intersection and Marisa followed him with a drifting turn.

"I prefer to have my car back in one piece okay," Callen said.

"Don't worry Callen, I'm not gonna crash it," Marisa said.

"Try to get in front of him," Sam said.

Marisa floored the peddle and quickly caught up with him. She got in front of him and cut him off. Michaels managed to stop his car before crashing into the store. The three agents got out of the car with their guns raised.

"Federal agents! Get out of the car! Hands where we can see them!" Callen said.

He got out of the car and Sam cuffed him.

"Nice driving," Callen said.

"Thanks," Marisa said as Sam joined them again. "Got anything from him?"

"No nothing, he's not talking," Sam said.

"Let's take him to the boatshed. See what Eric and Nell have managed to dig up," Callen said.

They took him to the boatshed and the managed to get him to talk. He told them where he was hiding Davidson. They informed Kensi and Deeks and they arrived together at the location Michaels had given them.

The geared up and went inside to get Davidson out. Davidson wasn't that hard to find and there was nobody else there. They freed him and got him looked after and Michaels was arrested and they returned to the office.

"Very fancy driving earlier Mr. Callen," Hetty said as they sat down behind their desks.

"Thanks Hetty, but it wasn't me," Callen said and Hetty looked at Sam.

"Not me either Hetty," Sam said and they looked at Marisa.

"Very nice driving Ms. Mathews."

"Thank you Hetty," Marisa said and Hetty returned to her office.

"Where did you learn how to drive like that?" Sam asked.

"My uncle taught me. He's a driving instructor at the police academy."

"Very nice. It could certainly come in handy in this line of work," Callen said.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight," Marisa said as she grabbed her bag and went back to her dorm room.

…..

She grabbed the box from under her bed again and she looked at the items again. She already knew who her mother was but she had never seen pictures of her. She looked at the pictures of her mother and she realized that she was the spitting image of her mother. She had the same long brown hair and the same long legs as her mother. Also the color of her skin was just as tan as her mother's was. Looking at the pictures of her mother she felt sad that she never had gotten to know her real mother. But she had two very wonderful adoptive parents and maybe with the information in this box she could find her real father.

She also saw a picture of her mother holding her when she was a baby. She looked happy with her new baby girl. She noticed that there was a jewelry box. She opened it and she saw very beautiful jewelry in the box. A necklace with a heart and inside the heart was a picture of her and her mother. And also a bracelet with some lucky charms and some other pieces of jewelry. She put the box next to her jewelry box in her closet.

She put all the stuff back into the box and she decided that she needed some downtime. So she grabbed her bathing suit and went down to the swimming pool to do some laps. She got in the rhythm of things so she lost track of time. It was almost an hour and a half later when she was back in her dorm room. She stayed up to do some reading before going to bed.

The next morning she was at the office bright and early. Nobody was there yet. She decided to head to the gym to work out. She went to the dressing room to get changed and she walked into the gym and she found Callen there.

"Morning Callen," Marisa said.

"Morning Marisa, you're here early."

"Yeah, I thought I get an early start and do some work out."

"Very well."

Marisa went to do some punching at the punching machine. Callen was at one of the bicycles. Callen cycled a little slower to watch Marisa train. He was impressed with her skills. She was just an intern but she was just as good with her fighting skills as any other member of the team.

After 3 rounds she took a little break to drink some water.

"You looked good," Callen said and he got a weird face from Marisa. "With your fighting skills I meant."

"Thanks. Wanna play a game of basketball?"

"Sure, but I've gotta warn you, I'm pretty good at it."

"That's fine, some competition is nice," Marisa joked.

They started their game. The game was pretty close. They were busy for about 15 minutes when Hetty walked in. They hadn't notice Hetty walking in and Hetty just stood there watching her lead agent and the new intern playing basketball. She was glad to see her lead agent interacting with the new intern. Marisa had the ball and she tried to do a lay-up but Callen blocked her and somehow they tumbled over ending up on the floor together almost on top of each other.

"Woops sorry, you okay?" Callen said as he helped her up.

"Yeah I'm good, don't worry. Thanks."

"Having fun?" Hetty said and she saw she startled the agents.

"Yeah, we're just playing a friendly game of basketball," Callen said.

"Well I'm afraid the fun is over. OPS centre 10 minutes," Hetty said and she walked away.

Callen and Marisa went to get showered and joined the others up in OPS.

Eric and Nell explained the case to them and they went to work. Some weapons had been stolen from Pendleton. They found out that a bar here in LA was used as a front for arms deals. It was a Mexican bar so Kensi and Marisa went undercover, Kensi as a waitress and Marisa as a dance girl.

Marisa was a bit nervous about going undercover. Kensi noticed as they were getting dressed.

"Don't worry Marisa, You'll do fine," Kensi said.

"Thanks, I'm just a bit nervous, cus this is the first time going undercover," Marisa said.

"Just stick to your role and everything will be fine."

"Right, easier said than done."

"I'll be there too so everything will be fine. You'll do fine. You are very good at everything else so I'm sure you can do this too."

"Thanks Kens."

Callen was in Hetty's office to go over the plan.

"You're absolutely sure that Ms. Mathews is good to go undercover?" Hetty asked.

"Yes, she's ready. She'll be fine and she's not alone. Kensi is with her. And Sam, me and Deeks will be there too as customers to keep an eye on things," Callen said.

"Alright, just make sure that Ms. Mathews will be safe. The moment her cover is blown I want her out okay."

Callen nodded and went back to the bullpen. Kensi and Marisa left for the bar.

They were shown around the bar and told what was expected of them at work. Kensi went to the head waitress and she told Kensi what was expected of her and where all the tables where and which area she would be working at.

Marisa was in the back with the other dancers of the bar going over the routines for the night. It wasn't hard for Marisa, it where mostly just basic Latin dance moves and the Mexican blood in her made her learn the routines pretty easy.

They continued getting ready until it was time to open the bar. After an hour the bar was pretty crowded already. Sam, Callen and Deeks where already inside. They sat in one of the booths in the back so they could keep an eye on the entire bar. Kensi served them their drinks and a little later Marisa came out on the stage with the other dancers and she started dancing.

It took 3 days for them to get a break in the case. Marisa kept on dancing on the stage while looking around at the tables to spot anyone suspicious. She saw a couple of suspicious guys heading into the back room with the owner of the boss and she signaled to Kensi. Kensi read the signal and a little later the owner called to the bar for some drinks to be served. Kensi served the drinks and she managed to plant a bug on the table to listen in on the conversation. They were talking about the weapons and when the deal was going down.

Everyone at OPS had heard the conversation and they made a plan of attack.

2 days later the deal was going down. It was before the bar was open so Kensi and Marisa went to the office and geared up as well before going after the weapons.

They got into the van and drove to the location where the deal was going down. They took their positions, each on a different side of the abandoned dock. About 15 minutes later they saw the owner of the bar arriving with some bodyguards followed by the buyer.

"Eric, need an ID on the buyer," Callen said as he took pictures and sent them to Eric.

"On it," Eric said.

They watched as the weapons were being unloaded and a few seconds later they heard Eric over the com.

"Buyer is Antonio Ruiz, a Mexican, suspected of dealing in weapons. He's got connections to some of the most powerful Mexican drug cartels."

"Got it Eric," Callen said. "We can't let these guys get away. Kensi, Marisa, you ready?"

"In position," Kensi said.

"Ready," Marisa said.

"Take the shot on my count, 3, 2, 1."

Kensi and Marisa took the shot and took down the bodyguards. Callen, Sam and Deeks moved in guns raised.

"Federal agents! Down on the ground!" Callen yelled.

Both men fell to their knees with their hands behind their heads and Sam cuffed them and they were taken to prison.

"Weapons are secure Hetty," Callen said.

"Good work Mr. Callen," Hetty said.

…

Marisa was having a fun night out with some friends. It was about 1am as they walked out of the club and to the cab. Marisa was sharing a cab with one of her friends. She was dropped off before Marisa. Marisa got out of the cab as it pulled up to the campus and walked to her dorm room building. As soon as the cab was out of sight 2 men grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a van and drove off.

It was 3am when the agents received a call from Eric telling him that he was needed in OPS. The agents arrived at the office and quickly made their way up to OPS.

"What's going on Eric?" Callen asked.

"We just received this video," Eric said as he put a video up on the screen.

They saw Marisa being tied up to a chair. A man with a mask came in the picture.

"If you want to see her alive again, you'll do as I say. She has something that belongs to be. Her mother took it away from me and now she has it. You have 4 hours to get it and bring it to me on the Santa Monica Pier," the man said in a Spanish accent.

Marisa looked terrified into the camera before she spoke up: "Box je v mém pokoji na koleji pod mou postelí. Můj pokoj je čtyři třináct. Položka je v malé krabičce. Tři muži mě vzal někam na jih od města. Myslím, že někde v blízkosti vody. Vzali mě z jídelny na Pico."

As soon as she said that the man slapped her across her face. Callen recognized the language she spoke and understood what she was saying.

"Oh my god, Marisa," Kensi said.

"What language was that?" Deeks asked.

"She was speaking Czech," Callen said. "Eric, Nell, see what you can find on the video maybe something will lead us to her. She said she was taken from a diner on Pico. Her car should probably still be there. Check for any cameras in that area. And she thought they had taken her to the south of the city, nearby water."

"On it," Eric said and he and Nell sat down behind their computers and went to work.

"Sam, Kensi, Deeks, see what you can find out about her mother and why someone would be after something she took from them."

"What are you gonna do?" Sam asked.

"I'm gonna check out a lead," Callen said and he walked out of OPS and downstairs and out of the office and into his car and drove off before anyone could stop him.

"Where's Mr. Callen going?" Hetty asked as she saw the other agents coming down the stairs.

"He said he's checking out a lead," Sam said.

"What kind of lead?"

"I don't know. Maybe something Marisa said. She was speaking Czech. Callen told us what she said but maybe he didn't share everything."

"I'll worry about Mr. Callen, you just make sure you find Ms. Mathews and bring her back safe."

They nodded and went to the bullpen and went to work.

15 minutes later Callen arrived at the campus and walked into the building where Marisa's dorm room was in. He walked up the stairs to room 413 and he checked to see if anyone was around as he picked the lock on her door. He closed the door behind him and walked to her bed and pulled the box from under her bed.

He opened the box and started looking for the small box that Marisa mentioned, but he stopped for a moment when he saw the pictures in the box. He picked the pictures and some papers up and looked at them. He couldn't believe what he saw.


	3. Chapter 3

"No way, that's not possible," Callen said as he looked at the contents in the box.

He shook off his thoughts. There was no time for this now. They needed to get Marisa back. He put the items back in the box and grabbed the item that Marisa mentioned and he got back to the office.

"Where have you been Mr. Callen?" Hetty said as Callen walked back into the office.

"I went to get the item that they wanted," Callen said.

"How did you know where to find it?" Sam said.

"Marisa said that when she spoke Czech."

"Very well Mr. Callen."

"Guys, I think I've got something," Eric said as he came down the stairs.

"What have you got Eric?"

"I think I found out where they've taken Marisa. I followed the van that took her and kaleidoscope picked it up at an address in Long Beach. Address is on your phones."

"Thanks Eric. Come on let's go," Callen said and the team went to the armory to gear up.

25 minutes later they were at the address. It was an old office building.

"Deeks, Kensi, you take the back. Sam and I will take the front," Callen said and they moved in position. "Move in on my count, 3, 2, 1."

They moved in and checked the building room by room. After about 10 minutes Callen and Sam found Marisa. She was badly beaten. 3 men were with her. Callen signaled to Sam and they moved in.

"Federal agents! Hands were we can see them!" Callen yelled.

The 3 men tried to make a run for it. Callen managed to shoot one of them. Sam went to cuff him.

"Kensi, Deeks, two guys headed your way."

"Got it," Kensi said.

Callen went to untie Marisa. She was barely conscious.

"Eric, we need an ambulance. Marisa needs help."

"On its way," Eric said.

"Stay with me Marisa. Ambulance is on its way."

"They got away," Kensi said as she and Deeks joined them. "Eric's tracking the van."

"How is she?" Deeks said.

"Badly injured. Eric already called for an ambulance."

A couple minutes later the ambulance was there and they took Marisa to the hospital. The others followed behind in their cars. Marisa was rushed off to surgery. The others sat in the waiting room, praying for a good outcome for the youngest en newest member of their team.

"Hey Hetty," Callen said as he answered his phone.

"How's Ms. Mathews?" Hetty asked.

"She's in surgery right now. Her condition was pretty bad."

"I need you back here at the office. We still have two kidnappers to find."

"Would it be okay if I stayed here? I'd like to make sure if she's okay."

"Of course Mr. Callen. Send the others back to the office."

"Will do," Callen said and he hung up the phone. "Hetty needs you back at OPS. I'll stay here and as soon as I hear something I'll let you know."

They nodded and went back to the office.

About 2 and a half hour later Marisa was out of surgery. Her doctor came to talk to Callen.

"How is she?" Callen said.

"She's okay considering. She had some internal bleedings, a few broken ribs and a couple dislocated fingers. But we've managed to repair the bleedings. She's resting now in her room. You can go see her if you like."

"Thank you," Callen said and he followed the doctor to her room.

Marisa was still unconscious. She was lying in the hospital bed motionless and she was hooked up to some machines and medication. The only noise Callen heard for a moment was the beeping of her heart monitor. He sat in the chair next to her bed to keep an eye on her.

Callen sat there for a couple of hours before he noticed Marisa's eyes were starting to open.

"Hey Marisa, welcome back," Callen said.

"What happened?" Marisa said.

"You were kidnapped and you were beaten pretty badly. You're in the hospital now, everything will be okay."

"What about the men who took me?"

Callen paused for a second before answering her. "We have one in custody, the other 2 got away. The others are looking for them now. We'll get them don't worry. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. I'm just gonna rest some more," Marisa said and her eyes closed again.

"You rest up. I'll be here if you need me."

A few hours later Callen stepped out of the room to grab a cup of coffee. Marisa noticed that Callen was gone and she got out of bed and got dressed and she put her SIG in her waistband. She looked outside her room. She saw a guard standing there so she couldn't go that way. She looked out the window. Her room was just above the roof. She opened the window and got out. She walked over to the ladder and went down and within minutes she was out of the hospital. She was on a mission to find the people who took her.

…..

About a minute later Callen came back in the room. He was shocked to see her bed empty. She had yanked out the IV's and left her hospital clothes on the bed.

"Damn it," Callen said and he looked at the window and he saw that it was open. "Damn it Marisa. What did you do?"

He called Hetty to let her know Marisa fled from the hospital. Callen got back to the office to help them find her and the people she was after before she suffered more damage.

Marisa had made her way to her dorm room without being seen. She grabbed her laptop to start looking for the people who took her. She logged onto the NCIS server, she had to be quick otherwise Eric would trace her.

…..

The team was up in OPS trying to find Marisa and the two kidnappers who were still at large when Eric's computer started beeping.

"Guys, Marisa is on the server," Eric said.

"Can you trace where she is Mr. Beale?" Hetty said.

"I'll try…..Damn I lost her. She's somewhere Beverly Hills."

"Try again Eric. Anything. Find her!" Callen said.

"Guys, I found the two guys who took her," Nell said. "Their car was spotted on the San Diego Freeway."

"That's near the campus. Is Marisa there?"

"I don't know."

"Then find out if she is!" Callen practically shouted at Eric and Nell.

"Mr. Callen! Calm down. Shouting at Eric and Nell won't make them find her any faster," Hetty said.

"She's out there looking for the people who took her. She's way too weak to be out there on her own. I'm going to the campus," Callen said and he started to walk out of OPS.

"Mr. Callen, you don't even know if she's there."

"I don't care. I need to find her. She's out there on her own when she should be in the hospital."

"And we will, just let Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones do their job."

"I just can't sit around here waiting. Those two men might be on their way to Marisa as we speak. I have to protect her."

"I know you feel obligated to protect her, she's just an intern."

"She's also my daughter!"

The others of the team stood there with shocked faces as they heard those words come out of Callen's mouth. Callen left OPS and got in his car and drove as fast as he could to the campus.

"Mr. Hanna, go after Mr. Callen. Make sure that they are both safe," Hetty said and Sam nodded and he went after Callen. "I want the four of you to find Ms. Mathews, just in case she's not at the campus."

Callen was at the campus in no time. He saw the van that Marisa was taken in outside her dorm room building. Callen made his way up to her room. As he walked into the hallway he saw the two men taking Marisa to the other side of the hallway to go down the stairs there.

"Federal agent! Freeze!" Callen yelled raising his gun.

He quickly had to dodge some bullets. He fired back at them, hitting one of them in the arm. They got away and took Marisa with them. He ran after them and saw them putting Marisa in the van again. He shot of them in the back. He fell down on the floor. The other guy had put Marisa in the van and he turned around and had his gun risen towards Callen.

"Drop your gun! Unless you wanna end up like your buddy," Callen said.

The man dropped his gun and got to his knees. As soon as Callen had cuffed him, Sam came screeching in behind him.

"You good G?" Sam said.

"I'm good. Take care of him," Callen said.

"Where's Marisa?"

"She's in the van," Callen said and he made his way over to the van and opened the door. Inside he found a terrified and worn out Marisa.

"Callen?" Marisa said as she saw the familiar figure in the doorway.

"Yeah it's me. Its okay, you're safe now. They're not gonna hurt you anymore, it's over," Callen said as he took Marisa in his arms to let her know she was safe.

"Everything good in here?" Sam asked.

"She okay, considering. But she needs to go back to the hospital."

"You take care of her. I'll wrap up here."

"Thanks Sam," Callen said and he helped Marisa over to his car and brought her to the hospital.

The doctor looked her over again. She had no new injuries, but she did pull her stitches. The doctor patched her up and gave her some antibiotics.

"Now you stay in bed until I say you can leave okay," the doctor said.

"I will, I promise," Marisa said and the doctor left the room and she looked at Callen. "I'm sorry I left like that. I know I should be resting but I needed to find those guys."

"I can understand that, but you should have trusted us to find them instead of running after them yourself," Callen said. "But I'm glad you're alright."

"Thank you for coming after me."

"You're welcome. Listen there's something I need to talk to you about."

"I figured, after you saw what was in that box."

"You knew? How long have you known that?"

"Just a little while. I wanted to tell you but it's not something you just slip in a conversation. Like 'How was your weekend? By the way I'm your daughter'."

"No, that's true. I just never knew I had a daughter. Your mom never told me about you. I just can't still believe it. For 21 years I've had a daughter and I never know and now you're in my live, for some time now and I never realized."

"It's okay. You didn't know and neither did I when I started to work with you."

"If it's okay with you I would like to get to know you better. I know you've had a very nice adoptive family, but you're my daughter even if we've been apart for 21 years. I would like to make up for that time."

"I would love to, dad."

"Did you just call me dad?"

"I think I did," Marisa said and at that Callen pulled her close and just held her in his arms for a while.

After all these years he found out he has a daughter. Finally he had some real family in his life.

Marisa had been looking for her father for quite some time now and he was right her all along, living in LA just like her.

"You look so much like your mother," Callen said breaking the hug. "When I first saw you there was something familiar about you but I couldn't put my finger on it. But now I see her in you."

"What was she like?" Marisa said.

"She was really sweet and beautiful and a very good FBI agent. I didn't know her for long. We worked together on an assignment. She was with a different FBI bureau then I was and we were on the same task force and we grew pretty close to each other during that case. And after the case was over, successfully I might add, we went to get a drink and then one thing lead to another and that apparently resulted in you."

"What happened after that?"

"We both went back to our own bureaus and work drew us in and we never spoke again. I thought about her a couple of times after that but after I moved to the CIA I just forgot about her I guess and I never heard of her again. Do you know where she is?"

"I'm sorry to tell you but she's dead. She died shortly after I was born. I never really knew her. I believe she put me in the orphanage just after I was born. She was killed so I think she was worried that they would come after me too."

"Do you know who killed her?"

"No, I don't know. But maybe it were the same guys who took me earlier."

"I'll call Sam to let him know. He's interrogating them now," Callen said and he called Sam.

As soon as he hung up the phone Hetty appeared in the doorway.

"Hello you two," Hetty said.

"Hi Hetty," Marisa said.

"How are you Ms. Mathews?"

"I'm fine. It's a good thing Callen showed up when he did."

"Yes it was. How are you doing Mr. Callen after your little outburst in OPS?"

"You had an outburst in OPS?"

"Yeah I kinda did. I was pretty much yelling at Eric and Nell to find you faster, which by the way I should apologize for. I just needed to find you to make sure you were okay," Callen said.

"So they know about….?"

"About Mr. Callen being your father? Yes we know that," Hetty said. "You just rest up Ms. Mathews and get better. I hope we can have you back soon."

"I will. No more escaping the hospital."

"Good. Take care of her Mr. Callen."

"I will," Callen said and Hetty left.

A little later Callen received a phone call from Sam. He was done interrogation them.

"That was Sam. He got a confession out of them. They confessed that they killed your mom," Callen said.

Marisa let out a relived sigh. Finally the people that killed her mom were caught. But she also felt angry. They were the once that killed her mom.

"They are going away for a long time. Don't worry they won't be coming after you anymore and if they do, they are gonna have to get past me first."

"Thanks dad. I just wish I knew why they killed her," Marisa said.

"They are part of a terrorist organization. I think your mother was tracking them for a case. She was probably killed in the line of duty."

At the end of the day Callen went back home. He lay down on his trusty bed roll and just looked at the ceiling. He still couldn't believe all the things that happened today, finding out about his daughter and then nearly losing her. But she was save now and Callen promised himself that he would do anything to keep her safe.

…

The next day Callen went by the hospital to check on Marisa before going to work. She was doing fine. If all stayed this way she could be discharged tomorrow. About 20 minutes later he walked into the bullpen. Sam was the only one there.

"Morning Sam," Callen said.

"Morning G," Sam said. "How's Marisa?"

"She's okay. By the looks of it she'll be discharged tomorrow."

"That's good. And how's everything between you two? I mean after finding out that she's your daughter."

"We're good."

"And you? I mean it's not every day you find out you have a daughter you didn't know about."

"I'm good. Don't worry about me."

"Mr. Callen, may I have a word with you please," Hetty called from her office and Callen walked over to her office.

"What's up Hetty?"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine Hetty honestly."

"I would totally understand it if you wanted to take a few days off."

"There's no need for that Hetty, I'm fine."

"Alright then."

…

The next day after his shift Callen went to pick up Marisa from the hospital.

"You ready to go home?" Callen said as he walked into her room.

"Yep, I can't wait to get out of here. Hospitals give me the creeps," Marisa said.

Callen chuckled as her heard those words. His daughter hated hospitals as much as she did.

"Come on, I'll buy you something to eat."

"Remember you still have to rest for two weeks before you can go back to work," the doctor said.

"I will don't worry," Marisa said.

"I'll make sure that she does," Callen said and the two left for the diner.

They talked during dinner and had a lot of fun. It was a surprise to both of them that they felt so at ease with each other having just learned that they are related.

For the next two weeks Callen dropped by her dorm room after work every day, making sure she was okay and if she needed anything.

…..

Two weeks later Marisa was cleared to come back to again.

"Good morning," Marisa said as she walked into the bullpen.

"Morning," Sam said. "Back to work again?"

"Yep back to work. Feel good again, so bad guys be ware."

"Mr. Callen, Ms. Mathews, can I have a word with you please?" Hetty called from her office and Callen and Marisa walked over to her office.

"What's up Hetty?" Callen said.

"Are you two still able to work together?"

"Yes of course, why wouldn't we be?"

"Well considering everything you find out about each other.

"We're fine Hetty."

"Yes Hetty we're fine. We are perfectly capable of working together. I think this just make as better to work together."

"Alright very well."

It was a slow day today so Marisa decided to go to the gym to catch up on some work outs. She was punching at the punching machine when Callen walked into the gym. He looked at her for a while, while she was working out. She definitely inherited her fighting skills from him. When Marisa was done she turned around and saw Callen in the door opening.

"Hi there," Marisa said.

"Hey," Callen said.

"Just refreshing my fighting skills after two weeks of doing nothing."

"Well you still got it."

"Thanks. Could you help me train to get even better?"

"Sure, just give a minute. I'll get changed in my training clothes."

About a minute later Callen came out of the locker room and they started training. Callen gave her advice to make her even better. Marisa listened very closely to his advice and tried to do as he said. She was a quick study.

….

Everybody had gone home already only Callen and Marisa were still in the bullpen.

"Hey dad, can I ask you something?" Marisa said.

"Sure what's up?"

"This may sound weird, but would you come with me to my parents' house, I mean my adoptive parents. I want them to get to know you."

"Sure, I'd be happy too. I would love to meet the people who have been taking care of my daughter for the last 21 years."

"Great, I'll give them a call. How about this Saturday?"

"Saturday is fine."

Marisa called her parents and she asked them if she could come over for dinner Saturday and that she was bringing a guest. Her mother agreed.

That Saturday….

Marisa and Callen pulled up to her parents' house.

"Don't worry. They are very sweet and loving people," Marisa said and they walked up to the front door and Marisa knocked.

A little later her mother opened the door.

"Hey mom, I'd like you to meet my dad, my real dad," Marisa said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Your real dad?" Marisa's mother said.

"Yes, my birth father," Marisa said.

Her face froze for a second. She couldn't believe Marisa had actually found him.

"Well, very nice to meet you," She said and shook Callen's hand. "Hi Laura Mathews, nice to meet you."

"Greg Callen, nice to meet you too," Callen said.

"Come on in."

They walked in and Marisa introduced Callen to her adoptive father. A little later they sat at the dining room table and enjoyed a very lovely dinner.

"So Marisa, how did you find your birth father?" Her father said.

"Well, you remember that box that you gave me? My mother had but some information in there about her and also who my father was," Marisa said.

"Ah okay. And how did you find him?" Her mother said.

"Well, it turned out that I already knew him, I just didn't know he was my father. He works at the same federal agency as where I'm doing my internship now."

"Ah, so you're a federal agent then Greg?"

"Yes that's correct and Marisa is on her way to becoming a very good one too. She's really doing a wonderful job as an intern," Callen said.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"You really did a wonderful job raising her. She's really a sweet young woman. You raised her well."

"Thank you. That's means a lot to us. We did our best raising her and she's really become a sweet daughter to us. We really love her."

"I can see that and Marisa really loves you too, I can hear that by the way she talks about you. And I don't wanna replace any of you, but if it's alright with you I would like to be part of Marisa's life too, to get to know her better."

"That's fine with us. She has been searching for her birth parents for a long time now and I'm glad she finally found her father."

They enjoyed a nice dinner and just continued chatting with each other. After dinner Marisa dropped Callen off at his place.

"I really enjoyed tonight. They are really sweet people. They really did an amazing job in raising my beautiful daughter. You've really become a beautiful and sweet young woman. I've never really imagine having a daughter, but if I had I would imagine her being like you," Callen said.

"Thanks dad."

"I really see a lot of your mother in you, but also some things of my own."

"Well that's good, isn't it?"

"Yes very good. I'll see you Monday," Callen said and he gave her a friendly hug.

"See you Monday," Marisa said and she drove back home.

….

"Good morning," Marisa said as she walked into the bullpen, only Kensi was there.

"Morning," Kensi said. "How are things with you and Callen?"

"Very well. We're getting along very well. I'm glad I finally found my father."

"Yeah I can imagine. Come to think of it you have kinda the same past as Callen."

"How do you mean?"

"Well Callen lost his partners at a young age too. He's been in foster home every since he was like 5, 37 in total."

"Wow that's a lot. I had no idea. What happened to his parents?"

"His mom was killed and to this day he's never found his father, he has no idea who that is. He doesn't even know where the G stands for."

"Damn, that must be hard on him."

"Yeah sometimes it is. But he has found out some answers, he knows who his mother is now and what her name is and a little bit more about his family history, but there are still huge parts missing."

"So aside from me he doesn't have any real family?"

"Nope, well he's got us. We're like a family too, but it's not the same."

"Yeah I can see that you guys are all family and he's got me now."

"Yes he does and I'm glad for him."

…..

Callen took Marisa out to dinner, just to spend some quality time with his daughter.

"This is nice. Thanks for taking me out to dinner dad," Marisa said.

"You're welcome. I just like to spend some time with you, to get to know you better. Besides you being an intern at our office I don't really know anything about you," Callen said.

"What would you like to know?"

"What do you like to do in your free time?"

"Well, I like to go swimming, I would love to go surfing too but I'm not really good at it. I also like working out, keeping my fighting skills up. I also love to dance, every time I hear Latin music I just can't stop dancing. I guess I most have gotten that from mom's side."

"Yeah I guess so, cus I can't dance."

"How about you?"

"Well, when I have free time I just like to go for a run and sometimes I go with Sam to a Lakers game or sometimes I go over to Sam's for dinner."

"That's nice. You two really seem close."

"Yeah we are. We've been partners for 6 years now."

"6 years? Wow that's a long time."

"Yeah it is. Sometimes we do get on each other's nerves but that's a good thing too, we always have each other's back. I'm actually glad about that, cus I think without him I would have not been here today."

"What do you mean?"

"Well about 4 years ago I was shot pretty badly. Luckily Sam was there and he got me to the hospital pretty fast."

"What happened?"

"Some old team mate of mine crossed over to the other side and wanted everyone of the old team dead."

"Damn. Did you at least get him?"

"Yeah, we did eventually."

"Good. Guess that's one of the hazards of this job, getting shot."

"Yeah it is. Which I way I wanna ask if you're really sure you wanna continue with this job, I mean it can be dangerous sometimes."

"Yeah I'm sure. I like this job. I wouldn't know what other job I would want to do."

"Alright then, I just hope you don't get injured badly."

"Me neither, but maybe I will. But I'm strong. If I get injured I will be able to pull through."

Callen chuckled as Marisa said those words.

"What's so funny?" Marisa said.

"Nothing, it's just….. Well you seem just like me, towards being an agent."

"Well that's good, isn't it?"

"It's nice to see my daughter has the same personality as me. Just out of curiosity, when you were taken you spoke Czech on the video. I'm just wondering where you learnt to speak Czech."

"Well I've always had an interest in learning other languages, but Czech I learnt at the academy."

"Very well. What other languages do you speak?"

"Well, besides English of course, Spanish, German, Russian, Italian, French and Romanian and also a little bit of Portuguese."

"Well that's an impressive list. That may come in handy one day. Did you learn all of those at the academy?"

"No, not all of them. Spanish and French I already got in high school, Russian and Romanian I learnt myself and the others I learnt at the academy."

"Very good. Just why did you learn Russian and Romanian by yourself?"

"I wanted to become a federal agent so I figured Russian might come in handy and Romanian, well I just liked the language. It just sort of called out to me."

"That's good. Well that's maybe because a little part of you is Romani."

"Romani? Really? You're Romani?"

"A part of me is yes. My mom was half Romani, my grandma was Romani and my grandfather was American. I don't know what my father was but there's a part of me that's Romani."

They enjoyed the rest of the night, just getting to know each other. They really had a good time.

…..

"New case guys," Eric said when he just whistled and the agents followed him into OPS.

"What have we got Eric?" Callen said.

"Unidentified dead marines," Eric said as he put the images up on the screen. "They were set on fire so no finger or DNA matches can be made; they also pulled out there teeth so no dental records either."

"Someone clearly did not want us to find out who these guys are," Deeks said.

"What do you know Eric?" Callen said.

"The only thing that made them be identified as marines was this," Eric said as he put another picture on the screen. "This was found next to the bodies."

"Could be some sort of message," Marisa said as she saw the marine stripes that were on their suits.

"Eric, pull up the database with marines who have these ranks and find out who's missing. Sam, Marisa and I will talk to the coroner to see if she found something that might help us. Kensi, Deeks, you take a look at the crime scene. Maybe there's something there that the killer forgot," Callen said and everybody went to work.

Callen, Sam and Marisa arrived at the coroner's office but unfortunately there wasn't anything on the remains that could tell them who they were. Kensi and Deeks hadn't much luck either. There was nothing on the crime scene.

"Whoever killed them really was careful and thought this through very well," Kensi said once they were all back in the bullpen.

"There must be something that we can use to tell them who they are," Marisa said.

"Maybe Eric and Nell have better luck looking through the database," Callen said and at that point Nell came walking into the bullpen.

"I may have something," Nell said and she put two pictures up on the screen. "I got a hit on these two. They have been missing for 2 days now. PO Mark Corday and PO Julia Mayer. They are the only two marines reported missing."

"Good work Nell, send the pictures to Rose. Maybe they'll help her ID the bodies. Do they have any next of kin?"

"Yes, Corday has a brother and sister in law and Mayer has got her parents, addresses are on your phones."

"Alright. Kensi, Deeks, why don't you take the brother and sister in law, we'll take the parents."

About an hour later they were back at the office again with not much progress in the case.

"There must be something we're overlooking here. Why were those two marines killed?" Marisa said.

"Maybe a relationship gone wrong," Deeks said and he got weird faces of the team members. "Just thinking outside the box."

"Well get back in the box," Sam said.

"Maybe Deeks is right," Marisa said.

"See," Deeks said.

"Care to share Marisa," Callen said.

"What if they did die because of a relationship, what if they were in a relationship together and someone found out and killed them."

"Like an ex-boyfriend or girlfriend?" Kensi said.

"Yeah could be. Did the brother say anything about him being in a relationship?"

"No, as far as they knew he wasn't. What about the parents?"

"Neither."

"I'll ask Nell and Eric to look in to it," Callen said and he went upstairs.

About an hour and a half later Eric and Nell came downstairs.

"We may have found something," Eric said as they walked into the bullpen.

"What have you got Eric?" Callen said.

"Marisa was right, they were in a relationship together. Another marine caught them on base and he reported them. They were put in different units. Now here is the interesting part. The marine that reported them was Mayer's ex-boyfriend. They were engaged to be married but she broke it off."

"Sounds like motive to me," Deeks said.

"Do you have an address for him?" Sam asked.

"Yep, it's already on your phones," Nell said.

They left and 20 minutes later they arrived at the location.

"Alright, Kensi, Deeks, you take the back, we'll take the front," Callen said and he counted down once every one in position and they moved in.

They searched the house but he wasn't there. As they were walking out a car pulled up to the drive way and a man stepped out.

"What are you doing here?" the man said.

"You live here, you're Danny Turner?" Callen said.

"Yeah I am, who are you?"

"NCIS, don't move."

As soon as Callen said that Turner made a run for it. Marisa was closest to him and ran after him.

"Sam try and cut him off with the car," Callen said as he ran after Marisa.

"NCIS! Freeze!" Marisa called as she ran after but he didn't stop.

He went around the corner but he was caught off by Sam's car. He tried to run the other way but Marisa had already caught up with him and pushed him against the wall.

"What part of freeze don't you understand?" Marisa said as she cuffed him.

"Let me go, I didn't do anything," Turner said.

"No, then why did you run" Callen said.

They took him to the boatshed and Callen and Sam went to interrogate him.

"Why are you guys after me?" Turner said.

"Remember your ex-fiancé, Julia Mayer?" Callen said.

"Julia? What does she have to do with this?"

"She was found dead along with another marine, maybe you've heard of him, Mark Corday," Sam said.

"She's dead?"

"Don't pretend that you didn't already know that."

"Wait you think I killed her?"

"Did you?" Sam said.

"No, I swear."

"Why did she break of your engagement?" Callen said.

"She said she wasn't in love with me anymore."

"That must have made you pretty angry."

"You're damn right, but I didn't kill her."

"You did report her and Corday when you caught them together. So you were jealous? If you couldn't have her nobody could."

"No, that's not why I reported them."

"But it is why you killed them."

"No, that's not why I killed them."

"So you did kill them?"

"No I didn't, I never said that."

"Yeah you did," Sam said.

"That bitch had it coming; even when they were put in separate units they couldn't keep their hands of each other, it was disgusting. She was mine! Not his! They deserved to suffer for what they did."

"And now you're gonna suffer for what you did," Callen said and Sam arrested him.

"Good work Marisa, It was in fact a relationship gone wrong that ended up in their deaths," Callen said when he walked out of the interrogation room.

"Well I just expanded Deeks' idea," Marisa.

"Nevertheless, well done."

…..

"Ms. Mathews, can I have a word with you please?" Hetty called from her office as Marisa walked into the building and Marisa walked up to her office.

"What's up Hetty?" Marisa said as she sat down on the chair.

"Your internship has almost come to an end here, just one more week left. So far all of your evaluations have been good so I have no doubt that you'll graduate. Have you given any thought on what you would like to do after your internship is over?"

"Well, if it's okay with everyone I would like to stay here. I've really started to feel at home here."

"Very well, I'll take that into consideration once your final evaluation has come in, in a few days. But ultimately its director Vance's decision, but I'll put in a good word for you."

"Thank you Hetty," Marisa said and she walked back to the bullpen.

"What did Hetty want to talk to you about?" Callen said.

"Oh just about my internship, it's the last week of my internship," Marisa said.

"Really? That's too bad. What are you gonna do after this?" Kensi said.

"Well, if it's okay with everyone I would like to stay here. I told Hetty that and she would pass it on to director Vance."

"Well, I see no reason why he wouldn't say yes. You are a very good future federal agent."

"Thanks Kens."

"We'd be happy to have you. You've really proven that you can handle yourself," Sam said.

"Thanks Sam. What about you, dad, would it be okay with you if I stayed here?"

"It's fine with me," Callen said.

Then Eric whistled and they all moved upstairs to get briefed on the new case and they went to work. At the end of the day everybody had gone home already, expect for Callen. He was still working behind his computer.

"Still at work I see, Mr. Callen," Hetty said as she walked into the bullpen.

"Just finishing this report," Callen said.

"Very well. How is your final evaluation of Ms. Mathews coming along?"

"It's almost done."

"Good. I hope you've been completely honest about her performance as a future agent and not let your judgment be clouded by the fact that she's your daughter."

"Of course I wouldn't Hetty."

"Very well. Are you okay with Ms. Mathews continuing to work here after her internship?"

"Yes, it's fine. She's a good asset to the team already."

"Okay. When I have your final evaluation I'll send my recommendation to director Vance. Ultimately it's his decision. Goodnight Mr. Callen."

"Goodnight Hetty."

…..

Today was graduation day for Marisa. She had past her internship with flying colors. Her parents, all of them including Callen, and the rest of the team had come to her graduation.

When Marisa's name was called she stepped forward and she received her diploma. Callen was very proud to see her like that. Even though he had only known she was his daughter for a short while, he felt like a proud father seeing her graduate.

After everything was done she walked up to them.

"Congratulations sweetie," her mother said and gave her a hug. Both her fathers did the same.

"I'm very proud of you," Callen said.

"Thanks dad," Marisa said.

"Congratulations Ms. Mathews," Hetty said as she and the rest of the team walked up to them.

"Thank you Hetty. And thank you all for coming."

"You're welcome. You're a part of the family, and you'll stay that way, cus you are the new member of our team, Agent Mathews."

"You mean I can get to stay with you guys?" Marisa said with a smile on her face.

"Yes. Director Vance agreed to your request. You are now a fully qualified Special Agent with NCIS."

"Thank you Hetty."

"So we'll see you Monday morning. I'll have everything ready for you then."

"I'll be there."

….

That Monday she reported bright and early to the NCIS office of special projects.

"Good morning Hetty," Marisa said as she walked into her office.

"Good morning Ms. Mathews," Hetty said and she pulled some stuff out of her drawer. "Your badge, gun and credentials."

"Thank you Hetty," Marisa said as she grabbed the items and she put the badge on her belt and the gun in the back of her waistband and the credentials in her pocket.

"One last thing before you're officially and NCIS Agent," Hetty said and she put the contract on the table on Marisa signed it. "Welcome to NCIS, Agent Mathews."

"Thank you Hetty," Marisa said.

"One more thing, your new car," Hetty said as she handed her the keys.

"Sweet a BMW. Thanks Hetty."

"Just be careful, don't scratch or wreck it."

"I will be careful," Marisa said and she walked back to the bullpen.

"Good morning," Marisa said as she walked into the bullpen and Callen just followed behind her.

"Good morning," Callen said.

"I am now a fully qualified NCIS agent," Marisa said as she showed Callen her badge.

"Very well, congratulations. I'm positive you'll make a very good NCIS Agent."

"Thanks dad."

…..

Marisa quickly became a very useful asset to the team. She was very good at undercover work. She had proven them that she could handle herself in tough situations and that she had the others back if necessary. She was a really good agent, especially when she was partnered up with Callen. The two of them could almost read each other's minds. Marisa usually partnered up with Callen and Sam. Sam liked having her along with Callen and him but sometimes it drove him crazy, because Marisa was every bit the same agent her father was. But Sam trusted her to have his back.

Callen and Marisa grew pretty close. The two of them made a pretty lethal team. The trust between the two of them was right there from the first moment they went into the field together. Callen was glad that he now had both Sam and Marisa to watch his back. He was really proud of the agent Marisa had become, but he was also protective of her, he wouldn't want anything to happen to her, which sometimes was difficult because she was just like him.

Marisa was happy to be working at the OSP. She felt at home there. She really fit in well with the little family they had there. And above all she enjoyed working with her father.


End file.
